A New Hope
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: SYOC closed, however i may still take your OC. Join Hope and her friend who are highscoolers by day and superheroes by later in the day.
1. Chapter 1

Hope's POV

Hi I'm Hope Wisher. Average high school student by day, slightly above average superhero in training by later in the day.

Anyway my watch was beeping. That meant there was I had to be at be at the cave which was where my training was. The reason I couldn't be there was because I was stuck in a locker. I did tell you I was I was high school student right. Well let's just say I wasn't the most popular. Like I was saying I was trapped in my locker when I heard footsteps. I looked through the cracks in the locker and saw my friend and fellow superhero in training Truth Daniels.

"Hey Truth" I called to him "let me out"

Truth hears me and comes to my rescue by opening the locker. From there we head to the cave. Once there I noticed that our team leader Morgan had already arrived.

"Hope, Truth" our mentor and teacher, Ginger said cave "I'd like to introduce you to a new trainees. This is Jack."

She pointed towards the boy who looked about thirteen or fourteen. He seemed nervous which might have meant he just gotten him powers recently. Jack had spiky white hair and ice white eyes.

"Hi Jack" I greeted the younger boy "I'm Hope and this is Truth." I then pointed to truth.

"I'm Morgan" said senior introduced herself.

"I'm Jack" Jack replied shyly.

It was at that time that our final member Jet AKA BB walked in. He seemed to always have grudge against someone.

"Jet you're late… again" Ginger lectured.

"It's not like I'm important" I heard Jet mutter.  
**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope POV

It was time for PE one of my least favorite classes. One reason that I even though I was in good physical condition from superhero training I couldn't show it as to not blow my cover. So instead I put up the appearance of an out of shape girl who can barely finish her mile.

Anyway today we were playing dodge ball with the freshmen. The way the team normally divided was that all the non-physically fit kids were on one team and the rest of the kids were on the other.

Today Truth, Jack, and Jet were on my team. On the other team was this girl Raven as well as most of the football and lacrosse teams. Once the game started I was desperately trying to dodge what seemed like two million red rubber balls that were flying towards my face.

I looked over to Truth who was in the same position I was. I saw that Jet seemed to be in the corner almost behind a couple kids. I was surprised he wasn't refusing to play. Jack was attempting to actually throw the balls instead of just dodging only to be hit square in the face with one of the red rubber balls of pain.

Unfortunately by looking for a millisecond to see what everyone else was doing I left myself open to be pegged with the ball. It hit me in stomach knocking the wind out if me.

* * *

**After school**

I was walking to the cave. School had just let out. I arrived along with Truth to see that Jet, Jack and Morgan were already ready.

"What's the mission" Truth asked.

"Gyro squad at the mall" Morgan replied.

The gyro squad was group of bad guys that went to our school. Mostly they were delinquents who were always getting busted for drugs. I was surprised they still held together after we busted their leader last month. After all he's still in jail.

We headed out to the mall. I saw there was rain captain of the cheerleading team as well as a couple delinquents.

It was time to fight. One of the delinquents came after me only to get kicked in the face. I recognized him. He was one of the kids who chucked dodge balls at me in PE.

This was going to be FUN!

I did a round house kick then punched him in the face. The dude went down like a rock. Truth had taken out his opponent as well. However Rain had gotten away.

Then I look over at Jet. He was doing something unthinkable. His opponent was James the school bully Jet was using his power to manipulate James's blood and appeared to be killing him. Now it was normal for us to use our powers to beat up bullies when they were bad guys but hurting them more than necessary was unheard of an against our code not to mention illegal.

"Jet" I cried.

By now Morgan noticed that Jet was abusing his powers and managed to knock him freeing the bully who was now unconscious.

* * *

**Later back at the cave **

"Jet" Ginger yelled "You're off this team."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a songfic to Taylor's Swift's Teardrops on my guitar, straing Truth.

Truth's POV

_**Hope looks at me, **_

_**I fake a smile so she won't see**_

_**That I want and I need everything that we should be**_

I was walking down the hall with Hope the prettiest girl in the world. She unfortunately would never be interested in me. We keep walking until Hope reaches her classroom and walks inside. I then turn around and walk 5 minutes to my English class. I don't care if I'm late the more time I spend with Hope the happier I am.

_**I'll bet he's perfect, that boy she talks about**_

_**And he's got everything that I have to live without**_

Hope and I are hanging out at her house. We're playing Pokémon while she tells about her perfect boyfriend she met at summer camp. How he's so strong and cool and captain of the varsity basketball team at him school.

"oh yeah does he have level 100 Wynaut" I joke

"No he doesn't even play Pokémon" Hope replies laughing then turns serious "but he is a level 25 on call of duty which I'm guessing is high."

_**Hope talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny **_

_**And I can't even see anyone when she's with me**_

Hope and I are walking down the street. Just talking, laughing, having… fun. It's like no one else exists

_**She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night**_

"Good news" Hope tells me on the way to the cave "my boyfriend is moving to town."

"That's great" I lie "I'm so happy for you."

_**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

It was late at night. All I could think about was Hope.

_**Hope walks by me; can she tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there she goes, so perfectly,**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**He better holds her tight, give her all his love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky 'cause**_

_**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Now Hope and her boyfriend are walking down the halls arm in arm. Lips locked together. finally I just lose it.

"I HATE YOU" I scream giving Hope a shove into a locker.

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put her picture down and maybe**_

_**Get some sleep tonight**_

Should I just get over it? Can I live without her?

_**She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart?**_

_**She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**She's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_

_**And she's all that I need to fall into.**_

"I'm sorry" I apologize "friends."

"Friends" Hope says hugging me.

_**Hope looks at me; I fake a smile so she won't see.**_

The next day Hope goes back to telling me about the ring her boyfriend got her. Lucky him.


End file.
